Marimo Mark
by Hyrate
Summary: A bunch of perverts are after Sanji who only swore to love girls. He was driven into a corner and was nearly caught if not for Zoro the Marimo who came to his rescue... reluctantly?


**Marimo Mark**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**YAOI SAVES US ALL! My 1st ONE PIECE?**_

_**xXx-FOUL LANGUAGE-xXx**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

It was a fine afternoon in a remote town.

Sanji's cigarette smoke floated lazily into the air.

"Then," he said quietly to the person beside him, "where are we?"

"Beats me," Roronoa Zoro answered calmly.

Sanji puffed some smokes.

"IDIOT! You were the one who got us lost here, damn marimo!" he then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro answered as enthusiastic as the cook, "you're the one who wanted me to tag along to the market!"

"It's coz you'll carry the grocery, bakka! Make yourself useful, dammit!"

"Then how'd we end up here, curly eyebrows!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEAD US HERE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sanji gave a long sigh followed by another puff of smoke.

"Forget it! There's no use talking to someone with no sense of direction as you!"

Zoro raised his eyebrows but didn't say any comeback. Sanji raised his eyes around the vicinity and saw a crowd of people walking around the sunny town. Looking at where they were, he guessed they may have been at the center square.

"Something's wrong with this place…" he murmured with his eyes hinting seriousness.

"Saying that now," Zoro answered without much a thought as he also looked around, "This island we landed seemed normal to me… but who knows what's in this place knowing that it's beyond Grand Line… of course it's to be expected that something is going on here…"

"Why…?" Sanji said much too quietly that made Zoro look sideways at him, "Why…. WHY CAN I ONLY SEE MEN AROUND THIS AREA? WHERE ARE ALL THE LADIES?"

"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THAT?" Zoro demanded heatedly but he did notice that everyone around them were men walking around the sidewalk. There were no traces of women around, not even a single girl child. Indeed, it doesn't seem like there was any woman at all.

"You're right," the pirate hunter nodded.

"You suddenly agreed?" Sanji retorted then turned away, "What the hell's a place without woman?"

"We probably should hurry then," Zoro said with cross arms as the two started walking down the street, "Nami said the log pose will set in an hour so we can leave this island as soon as we got the provisions."

"Yeah, I don't plan to stick around this place either," the cook said looking around, "Although Nami-chan did say if we can get a few information about this island then we should, so stop playing lost around and get your ass ready, damn marimo,"

"Shut up," Zoro's eyes travelled around, "it does feel weird…"

"I know right? Without women…"

"I wasn't talking about that, idiot, can't you feel them?"

Sanji didn't say anything as he too looked calmly around.

"They must've recognized we're pirates…" he said after awhile, "To be looking at us like that…"

"You think that… huh…"

Half an hour later….

"Hurry up back there, marimo," Sanji said as he walked on carrying a number of boxes of grocery, "The ship's not gonna wait for you, we only have half a hour before we set sail."

"Mind your business," Zoro answered as he carried tons of grocery items on his back, "But these guys looking at us really piss me off…"

"Don't mind them," Sanji said, then he stopped walking.

Zoro noticed that he stopped so he looked up at the cook.

"What's up?"

"Well… I don't know…"

Zoro looked pass the cook and saw a number of men watching them from every corner of the streets all of a sudden.

"Marimo," Sanji said all of a sudden as the pirate hunter stood beside him, "Did you do anything to piss these guys off?"

"How can I possibly do that when I was behind you, idiot," Zoro said with raise eyebrows.

Then suddenly an old man walked to them looking nervous.

"You… you better run…you with the pink polo…" he said as quietly as he could.

Sanji, who was wearing his pink polo shirt, blinked at the old man.

"What's the matter, jiji?" he asked politely.

"Well… these men…" the old man hesitated a little as he look sideways at the men around, "will be bound to attack you any moment…"

Sanji and Zoro looked at one another.

"Well, that's to be expected since we're pirates," Sanji said as he looked around the people. He actually caught them looking at him and was somehow alerted, "We got bounties on our heads after all…"

"That's not it…" the old man said, "They might… attack you… and take you… because of your looks."

Sanji blinked. "Hmmm?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he looked at the old man.

"What do you mean?"

"As you can see, this place doesn't have women," the old man said looking uncertain, "It is because women aren't needed here… men are most profound in this part of the globe so… it is widely accepted to take on men they will like. That is a custom here."

Sanji and Zoro frowned.

"I don't get it," Sanji said after awhile, "You mean they won't attack me because I'm a pirate but because of my looks?"

"Your looks are enough to be kidnapped and taken against your will, you know?"

"Oi, oi…" Sanji starred at the man with round eyes, "are you saying… I'm handsome?"

"YOU IDIOTIC COOK!" Zoro growled on.

"Whaddya say damn MARIMOOO!"

"Well, its fine then since you two seemed to be a couple," the old man sighed in relief.

A dark aura suddenly lingered around. The old man looked around and saw Sanji and Zoro looking at him quite dangerously and murderously.

"Whaddya say, shitty old man?" Sanji hissed.

"You wanna end your life here?" Zoro murmured darkly.

"How can I possibly be…?" Sanji continued,

"…with this curly idiotic cook…?" Zoro murmured it like a death wish.

"Then if you're not a couple, you should hurry and get yourselves out of here," the old man now looked troubled, "They weren't attacking you because they thought you were already with him,"

"STOP SAYING IT LIKE THAT!" the two raged on.

A threatening aura suddenly made Sanji and Zoro look around. What they saw somewhat made their eyes round for the men walking around the street awhile ago seemed to be all looking at them and even taking steps toward them too.

"These guys," Sanji murmured with his cigarette falling down the floor, "What are they doing…?"

"This is bad…" the old man said with a sigh, "Now they have confirmed you aren't taken yet. Most likely they will all try and get to you, with that looks of yours…"

Zoro stared at the men. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"You old man, you were the one who confirmed it for them in the first place!" he hissed, "But these guys shouldn't get carried away or I'll beat the crap out of them… I'm not someone who'll fall easily into anyone's grasp after all…"

"That's not it," the old man continued, "You don't get it… we here…"

Zoro looked at the old man with a frown.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji said all of a sudden that made the pirate hunter look at him, "Carry all the provisions to the ship. I'll deal with these bastards."

Zoro gave Sanji a look, and then at the bunch of men all looking at their prey.

"How troublesome," he said after a moment, "Do what you want."

Sanji grinned and then threw his load to Zoro and then dashed away.

"He's running!" one of the men shouted and to Zoro's surprise almost half the townspeople went after Sanji like angry dogs dashing after a cat.

"What are they all thinking…" Zoro muttered to himself as he watched them go, "Going after the cook like he's a girl or something… they really have to introspect more."

"But they do think he is a girl, or rather, their feeling toward Mr. Pink polo-san is the kind of feeling when a boy sees a girl."

"That's why I said they need to introspect themselves more," Zoro sighed as he turned away, "Oh well, he should be able to take care of himself…"

"I doubt that," the old ma answered. Zoro looked back at him.

"What's that?"

"This island is known for its herbs ad medicines… most men here develop their own drug to capture the apple of their eye… In other words if Mr. Pink Polo-san is not careful… he might fall into their traps… with these men carrying all kinds of drugs and all…"

Zoro's eyes went a little wide and then he looked where Sanji vanished.

"That idiot…"

* * *

Sanji flew around and kicked some of the men's stomach, cheeks and chest.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!" he shouted as he ran for his life along the narrow alley way with half the townsmen behind him, "CUT THE CRAP YOU SHITTY GUYS!"

"Get the prize!" someone shouted,

"He's definitely my type!"

"He's mine!"

Sanji gritted his teeth as he kicked the ground and sent dozens of the men flying away.

"STOP WITH ALL THE CREEPY COMMENTS YOU PERVERTS!"

And he was off again and running.

"Damn, what's with this island? Going after me like I'm a piece of meat!" Sanji murmured to himself as he ran and defended himself, "I mean—I know I'm handsome already! But I don't need MEN to come after me! I'm only born to love WOMEN, dammit!"

Sanji's eyes suddenly sharpened as he felt an attack on his left side. He dodged a man's attack easily and then swivelled and kicked him in the face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The man flew away but another one appeared in front of him.

"Give it up, handsome," a man said with a grin, "Give yourself up already."

"You bastard," Sanji said with a frown, "So freewill is not popular here, eh?"

"If people follow on freewill they won't be able to get hands on the people they want so badly," the man answered with a smile.

Sanji's frown deeped as he lit a cigarette.

"You guys… no wonder no woman ever manage to live here… with the way how your belief is so trashy…"

"What did you say?" the man asked as more footsteps came behind Sanji, "We don't need women…. We fill our lives with lonesome guys like you are… so come to my arms and beg for me to take you already."

Sanji grinded his teeth on his cigarette.

"STOP SAYING THOSE PERVERTED STUFF! I CAN'T STAND AGAINST GUYS WHO ARE HITTING ON ME, DAMMIT!"

"HERE!" said a voice and Sanji was surprised when someone attacked him on the left side. He dodged but they threw something to him that cannot be avoided. He was soaked with a pale of liquid that caught him off guard.

"What the hell…water?" he hissed as he landed on his feet a few meters away from his attackers, "You guys… what the hell's the meaning of this?"

"Well, there's no need to rush, we'll get you after the potion affects your system," said the guy he was talking on as the cook was cornered.

"What do you mean 'potion'?" Sanji stared at the men with his blond hair dripping wet.

"That liquid you're soaked at is not just water," answered the man, "it's a drug that'll weaken you any moment… well then, give it up, handsome."

"You bastards…" the cook hissed with his eyes glinting; "Now you've done it…"

But then as he was about to attack his pursuers, Sanji suddenly felt his knees wobbling.

"What…?" he muttered his eyes widening.

"Heh…" the men all around him smirked as he knelt on the ground. "The drug's working."

"What the hell…" Sanji muttered as he look at his palms that was turning blurry. "No way…"

"Get him," the man said quietly and Sanji could just feel everyone moving closer to him but his body wouldn't move.

"Hey, stop slacking off, you idiot."

Sanji looked up and saw the back of Roronoa Zoro in front of him, clearly defending him from the men around.

"Zoro…" he whispered with large eyes, "what are you doing here…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zoro said with eyes glinting as he pulled out his sword, "I'm helping you out."

Sanji stared at Zoro hard and long.

"That aside…" the cook whispered, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR PROVISIONS, YOU DAMN MARIMO!"

"That's how you act towards the man who's saving you!" Zoro demanded.

"Who asked for your help you idiot!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro turned to his enemies, "Why don't you stand up already,"

Sanji tried his might and manage to stand up on his feet.

"Now then," Zoro looked at the enemies, "Won't you fellows back off? We really don't have time for your games."

"What did you say?" the man in front of the group hissed, "We can't let you off unless you give us the pretty boy. It's been awhile since we saw a delicious looking guy after all."

"Stop saying that, you pervert!" Sanji hissed as the end of his hair stood up, "You're creeping me out!"

"That aside, you aren't even his lover so don't get in our way!" the men around shouted.

"Sorry," Zoro answered as he put his blade on his shoulder that made Sanji look at him, "But this guy's not interested with a bunch of fools like you."

"Zoro…" Sanji blinked at his comrade, "You… like me too?"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted heatedly with a murderous face, "MIND THE SITUATION, DAMMIT!"

"Enough already," the man in front said, "go get the prize! I can't wait to lay my hands on him!"

"I said stop the creepy comments!" Sanji bellowed as dozens of men jumped at him and Zoro at the same time.

"Get him!"

Zoro's eyes flashed.

* * *

"Where did they go?"

"Look everywhere!"

Zoro looked away from the window to Sanji who was standing nearby. The two of them were inside an unoccupied building while the rest of the townsmen were looking for them.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked as Sanji stood quietly in front of him, "We only have half an hour to go back to the ship… with this mess it'll be difficult to achieve that… what more since we're hiding out."

"We'll get out of this somehow," Sanji breathed with sweat drops on his face, "This damn town's gonna be hell once I get over with it…"

"Why are you soaking by the way?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrow. "You sweat that much?

"They threw water at me, you idiot," Sanji snapped as he clutched on his chest that made Zoro stare, "It was a weakening drug… If you hadn't come who knows what they've done to me…?"

Zoro stared transfixed at the cook who was having difficulty in breathing.

"Is this your way of saying thanks?" he asked after a moment.

"Probably," Sanji looked away that made Zoro frown.

"You…" the swordsman suddenly whispered as he noticed something odd with the cook in the dark abandoned room, "Don't tell me…"

"What?" Sanji snapped again as he looked Zoro in the eye, "I just don't like being weak… in this kind of situation… in front of you… making you protect me… how shameful is that…?"

Zoro stared hard at the cook.

"Don't worry about it we're comrades after all…"

Sanji avoided Zoro's gaze as he leaned his back on a wall.

"I suppose you're right… you're a handy man after all…"

And he laughed all of a sudden that made Zoro look at him. The running footsteps outside the building continued as silence fell on the two.

"They sure are persistent," the swordsman said as he looked around, "hunting a person… I don't understand this town at all…"

"They're creeps," Sanji agreed as he breathed quite shallowly, "I've encountered lots of men like them who'd want to… lay hands on me…"

Zoro's eyes widened as he stared at Sanji.

"Hey…" he started uncertainly but the cook seemed to be talking his head out,

"Years ago they'd come at me even at Baratie… that's why the old geezer taught me how to fight… to get strong and be able to protect myself…"

Silence followed his words as the swordsman watched him.

"Why am I telling you this?" Sanji suddenly laughed again, "I must be losing my mind…"

"It's understandable," Zoro said as he slowly walked toward Sanji, "but for you to be able to bear with that, you must really be something."

Sanji looked up in surprise as Zoro suddenly stood in front of him.

"Zoro?" he started sounding uncertain as the marimo man looked at him with dead serious eyes.

"Acting strange like that, you get on my nerves," Zoro said with dark eyes as he grab Sanji's wrists and raised it above the cook's head, and then pinning it there with the brutal strength of his left hand, "Won't you… let me touch you then?"

Sanji's eyes widened.

"You idiot—what are you saying!" the cook protested as he tried to free himself but it was of no use, the swordsman was much stronger. "Zoro—what are you doing!"

"I don't know what's going on, but somehow this seemed like a good idea now," Zoro said as he unbuttoned the cook's pink polo and touched Sanji's bare chest that made the cook suddenly nervous. "So then… won't you let me feast with you?"

"You bastard…" Sanji murmured as Zoro's eyes glinted in deviousness.

"Give it up," the swordsman whispered as he caught the cook's mouth and gave him a kiss. Sanji could just feel the man's tongue playing within his lips, his tongue and teeth. He couldn't help closing his eyes as the kiss went on and on as if they have forgotten breathing.

Sanji panted as Zoro finally released his mouth.

"Haaa…." He looked the swordsma in the eye and saw that the marimo guy was looking at him in interest, "You… Zoro… doing this to me…"

"Shut up," Zoro answered as his right hand slid lovingly down Sanji's pants.

"Oi! You gotta be kidding!" Sanji shouted as Zoro pressed himself on the cook's body, making their bodies too close, "Zoro—don't! Ahhh!"

"What's your problem?" Zoro asked with a grin, "You're already hard."

Sanji moaned as he felt he would lost all his senses as Zoro's firm hands grappled on his manhood, stroking so earnestly and making his body react so lewdly.

"….Zoro…" he moaned, making the swordsman kissed him again.

"You're unbelievably honest," the swordsman whispered as he nipped on the cook's neck, "And yet…to have a body as good as this…" he suddenly bit Sanji on the neck.

"Stop! Don't bite me there… already…" Sanji sighed as Zoro's strong hands continued to stroke his manhood nonstop. Looking up, Zoro was surprised to see Sanji's red face and his tearful eye.

"Damn you, erotic cook," the swordsman hissed as he kissed Sanji's lips again.

After a few moments, Zoro and Sanji were still kissing but they were on the floor. The swordsman has his back on the wall while Sanji was sitting on top of him.

"… bastard," Sanji whispered with a red face with his arms wrapped around Zoro's neck. The marimo busily kissing his chest, "to think I'd do this with you…"

Zoro licked Sanji's chest and then proceeded down the cook's body and slid down between his legs. He took hold of Sanji's thing below and started sucking on it like a hungry bear.

"Hey… that thing…" Sanji exhaled as his body arched as he felt Zoro's tongue circling his mahood, "to touch…there…ahh….idiot don't bite it…"

Zoro opened his eyes and looked up at Sanji without bothering to move his mouth from its place. He could see Sanji blushing with his eyes tightly shut. Teasing the cook as he licked the tip of the vibrant organ under his nose, Zoro bit the cook's leg, making Sanji react.

"Oi! What are you doing below there!" he raged, grabbing Zoro's hair and looking him in the eye. "don't go leaving marks on me, dammit!"

"It's fine," Zoro raised up and pushed Sanji on the ground and pinning the cook's hands on the ground, "We only have a few minutes before we go back to the ship,"

"Don't rush what we're doing!" Sanji growled at him after a moment, "It's my first time, you shitty marimo! And I still don't understand how I'd end up doing this with you!"

"First time, huh…" Zoro murmured as he leaned down and bit Sanji's red nipple.

"Ah!" Sanji tried to pull away from him but Zoro proved to be a lot stronger, "No marks! Zoro!"

"Shut up and feel me, dammit," Zoro warned at him, making the cook suddenly froze as he received the swordsman's death stare. Zoro licked his chest again and sucked on his red nipples, making Sanji even more sensual as his body felt the swordsman's hot tongue.

"Zoro…" he whispered softly.

"Hey," the swordman's voice suddenly said, "I wanna do it now."

Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro straightened up and pulled Sanji's legs open.

"Hey…" the cook started nervously as he stared at Zoro, "dammit… you're so big…"

"Arigatou," Zoro smirked, "d'you like me to be gentle, pretty boy?"

Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Just do it, you damn pervert."

* * *

Half an hour later the two is seen walking along the sidewalk with some men staring at them and whispering.

"What the… nobody's attacking us…?" Sanji muttered in surprise as he look around with every men whispering after them, "What has gotten to these fools all of a sudden."

"Don't mind them, they probably realize that now you're taken."

"Taken?"Sanji looked at Zoro.

"Here we are," the swordsman suddenly said as they stopped in a small store, "Hey, jiji, how's our provision?"

Sanji looked and recognize the old man they were talking on a moment ago emerge from the store.

"They're safe, don't worry, you can take it inside."

"Right," and Zoro vanished inside the store while Sanji smoke outside.

"So, you're not being pursued anymore, huh?" the old man asked kindly as he watched Sanji.

"Well, yeah," Sanji nodded as he looked around, "I wonder what happened…"

"Well, men here usually give up when they realize their target has already been taken, that's the law," the old man answered, "never touch the property of others."

Sanji frowned.

"How the hell would they know if someone's taken?"

The old man pointed at his neck.

"You've been marked by that swordsman."

Sanji's eyes widened as touched his neck and felt Zoro's lip mark. A Marimo Mark. He understood everything.

"Hey, help me here," Zoro was saying as he came out of the store, "curly, hey—eh?"

"YOU DAMN MARIMO!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed some boxes from the swordsman's arms, "How dare you mark me as your property! What if Nami-san and Robin-chan saw this? Huh! What am I gonna do about it!"

"Beats me," Zoro said early as the two started walking away from the store, "See you later, jiji,"

"Alright," the old man watched as the two proceeded to bicker, "Young lads these days sure are lively…"

"Hey, Zoro! I'm not done with you yet! Why did you do that to me in the first place!"

"Shut up, it already happened so why are you still worried about it?"

"Damn you! You took advantage of the situation, didn't you!"

"What if I did?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Anyway, no one's after you anymore, right? Why don't you just thank me for it?"

"Thank you? THANK YOU?"

"You're welcome."

"I wasn't thanking you, you fool! Give me back what you took!"

"It's not like I can give it to you like a piece of cigarette,"

"DON'T GET DAMN COCKY!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sanji exploded.

"Oh, right, you are my property from now on." Zoro smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?"

"So be more polite. I didn't just do you in front of the townspeople to prove that you're mine after all."

"What? What do you mean…?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They were all watching us do it, that's why they won't come near you now… hey hurry up, you want Nami to murder us?"

For Sanji had already frozen like a stone.

"Idiot cook," Zoro sighed, and then laughed heartily. "come on, I'll warm you up later."

"You… don't think you can touch me again…" Sanji hissed as he caught up with the marimo.

"It's my shift later to guard the ship…"

"I just told you we won't do it again, are you even listening!"

"… bring some sake so we can enjoy it."

"You're making it sound like I already agreed to this…"

"Damn right."

"Damn Marimo."

* * *

**-END-**

**ALL hail Sanji's Marimo Mark!**


End file.
